The Pitfall Advantage
by Blue Remedy
Summary: During a mission, Natsu and Lucy get trapped in a creepy, sentient cave that gives them an ultimatum: have sex- or die. How will these two best friends fare under under such strange circumstances? [warning: smut]


So here's a thing I guess. I haven't written smut like this before, so you guys should tell me if you want me to continue. Remember: reviews = happy author

* * *

Damn pitfalls.

They had a relatively easy mission: find a bear in the woods that was accidentally hit with a spell and slap it with an antidote. Apparently some half-blind lady was lobbing magic around, and viola: a cursed bear.

Team Natsu were currently surveying the woods, Happy and Lucy trying to keep up as Natsu raced off, tracking the bear's scent with his keen nose.

"Bears are super smelly- this'll be a walk in the cake!" Natsu shouted energetically, scaring away a bunch of sparrows from their perch in nearby trees.

"Natsu, slow down!" Lucy called after him, "And it's a walk in the _park_-" and promptly got a branch to the face from Happy.

"Ah, sorry Lucy!"

Unfortunately, no one told them about the elaborate tunnel systems running underneath parts of the forest. One wrong step, and…

"Gaaaah!" Natsu yelled, disappearing from the sight of his partners in an instant. Lucy, who couldn't slow down in time, fell in after him. Being gifted with wings, Happy could only look on in shock and wail as his partners fell down into the earth.

Lucy was strangely surprised to find that the pitfall bridged out into a sort of smooth, underground slide, which wouldn't be unpleasant by itself, but she was thrown into complete darkness.

"Ouch…" A soft landing?

"Lucy, is that you?" Oh, Natsu. A brilliant flame burst through the darkness, drawing Lucy's full attention immediately. She saw his palm first, and then his face, shadows of the room dancing on his skin and relief showing plainly in his bright eyes.

Lucy confirmed in her head that he was lovely- but in a weird, Natsu sort of way.

"Natsu, I'm here." She grasped his hand blindly in the dim light, he squeezed back reassuringly, and Lucy felt herself calm down just the slightest.

With the gritty sound of moving rock and a whooshing sound, the dark room was suddenly illuminated. The two stood abruptly, going back to back upon reflex.

Torches. Six of them- placed systematically every few feet on the wall. Lucy could now see that the room was small, circular, and had an alarmingly low ceiling. Although it wasn't anything she could bonk her head on, claustrophobia might be a problem. Natsu zipped away from her to search for an exit. He peeked around a grand, natural stone column that marked the center of the room.

"Uh, Lucy…" He pointed to her. She raised an eyebrow, looking around for what he might be pointing at, but then she saw it…

The hole they had come through in was shut up tight, only a circle in the stone to show there ever was an exit. Lucy banged on the stone with her fists, the effort appearing futile, but Natsu joined her anyway, pounding the rock with his fists beside her.

As if on cue, they both distanced themselves, racing in a panic to either sides of the cave. Lucy fumbled for her keys, knowing Virgo could get them out in less than a minute.

"Natsu, my magic isn't working!" She called out to him. This was bad. Lucy could plainly feel her magic power, but there was some kind of force keeping her from using it…

"My flames aren't doing any damage!" Natsu replied, punching the wall with futile efforts.

"I think… I think the cave is keeping us from using magic to get out…" Lucy said nervously, looking around the ceiling and walls for any sign of an exit, knowing full and well that they were just as trapped as mice in a cage.

"Well that sucks." Natsu huffed, crossing his arms. "Guess we gotta wait for Happy…"

"Natsu, Lucy, is that you?"

"Happy!" They shouted together, eagerly pressing their ears against the cold surface.

"I-I can't get to you guys, the way is blocked!" Happy whined faintly. Natsu sighed, and she could feel his hot breath on his face. It was only then that she realized how close their faces had come in their haste to listen to Happy.

"Haps, you gotta go into town and find somebody to smash this rock. You got it?" Natsu commanded. Lucy was surprised by how well he was handling their situation. Sure, he usually took the leadership role, but it was still surprising for some reason that this goofy boy could be so assertive when push came to shove.

Happy left quickly, no doubt frightened out of his feline wits. Silence followed. Natsu plopped down on the floor of the cavern, crossing his arms and huffing in resignation.

"Well, what do we do now?" Lucy asked, tapping her foot absently. Natsu looked up at her quizzically, and then gave her a great big smile.

"We could play a game!" he said excitedly. Lucy was about to question that option, but was interrupted by the shifting of the wall behind her. Turning around, the girl looked on in horror as dark sand shifted on the wall, forming distinctive words:

_This chamber is magically sealed, and will only open if you play __**my **__game. You have two choices. Kill each other, or make love. Do either one and the way out will open. If not… there's only two hours of oxygen for you._

"Wh-What the…" Lucy mumbled. Suddenly, she felt a weight on her shoulder. She squeaked, reeling, only to find that Natsu had clapped her on the back.

"Don't scare me like that, Natsu!" She breathed, putting her hand on her chest to feel her heart beating violently.

"Lucy," He said, ignoring her frightened state. "What does 'make love' mean?"

Blood rushing to her face, Lucy slapped a hand over her mouth to suppress a scream of both embarrassment and general annoyance.

"Na-"

"Because anything has to be better than killing ourselves."

Lucy lost her train of thought, startled by Natsu's intense words. That, and he said 'ourselves' when the message clearly stated 'each other'. Was Natsu really willing to kill himself before he touched her? That came as a shock for some reason she couldn't quite discern, but nonetheless, she softened at the boy's statement. There was no way in hell that they were dying in a rotten old cave- she'd definitely protect Natsu, her beloved partner, from harm.

"Natsu, making love is another word for sex." She found herself growing anxious "You… Do know what sex is… Right?" He scoffed.

"O-Of course I do!" Natsu looked away, blushing violently and putting his hands behind his head. Not that she blamed him any. Lucy would've been suspicious, but she was too relieved by his answer to care- because god forbid that she should have to give the sex talk to _Natsu_ of all people.

Putting on her serious face, Lucy turned back to the wall of words with slightly more confidence and confusion. Confidusion.

"Alright cave, the jig's up, we're not gonna play your game." She spoke with finality, her hands planted on her hips with Natsu doing the same pose beside her.

The walls shook, and the letters changed.

_You think I'm bluffing, child? I won't hesitate to collapse this cavern over your puny heads._

"Eh? It's voice sounds different…"

As if to prove its point, the cave rumbled, knocking Natsu and Lucy off their feet as dirt and dust rained on their heads.

The girl covered her head in case the cave really did collapse, while Natsu was crouching low and covering Lucy protectively with his own body. He grinned at her, shaking the cave dust out of his pink hair. How could he be so carefree…?

Lucy had to casually remind herself that now wasn't to time to be smitten over Natsu as the shaking stopped. She couldn't look at him. The pair hadn't shared such an uncomfortable exchange of silence in a long time.

That worried the girl. What if Happy didn't get to them soon enough? She didn't want to die because they refused to touch each other…

_Argh! You two are boring- I'll help you out…_

Without warning, the ceiling dropped. Lucy shrieked, certain that the cave was collapsing after all- but it stopped inches from their heads, leaving them with just enough room to crouch.

"Natsu, what was-" Lucy started, but was interrupted by a wall ramming into her. They were closing in, shoving her towards Natsu. She dug her heels into the dirt in an attempt to cease the moving stone, but there was no way.

With a final shove from the wall, Lucy found herself laying on top of her partner. They blushed and tried to skitter away from each other, but the box they were now holed up in held fast. And with that, Lucy gave up and sat on Natsu's stomach, unable to face him.

_Ugh, you're so boooooring!_

"Oi, cave, why does your voice keep changing?" Natsu called out. The air trembled then, and Lucy couldn't tell where the voice was coming from anymore. It was unsettling.

_I collect the voices of those who were not… __**strong enough**__ to play my game. _

The cave's ominous words rang simultaneously through their heads. Not strong enough. Were they strong enough? Did they even _want _that kind of strength?

"Lucy… I think we have to…" How reluctant he sounded.

"Why are you giving in so quickly?!" She exclaimed. His cheeks brightened.

"Because we're gonna _die _if we don't! Use your head, Lucy!" He barked back. Lucy was startled by how blunt he was- and supremely angry. But he wasn't wrong- they needed to find a way out before they perished.

Neither spoke. Lucy felt like crying. It was impossible- their friendship couldn't survive something so drastic, so _forced_.

There had to be something easy, some sort of cop out to this scheme… But everything Lucy came up with ended with them either dying or doing the nasty. The girl wondered in the back of her head why Natsu wasn't speaking up. Even if he wasn't the most tactile, he always contributed to plans.

It was only then that she realized he was quietly brooding.

"Natsu?"

"Lucy… I'm gonna kill this cave!" Roaring, he clobbered the walls around him with his bare fists, tossing Lucy around and throwing her off balance as she narrowly avoided his throws.

"N-Natsu, we have no magic, we can't just bust through it this time around…"

A plan quickly formulating in her head, Lucy looked to Natsu, his big, innocent eyes held so much trust for her… She got lost in them for a moment, feeling every ounce of despair that he did over their predicament

"Natsu…" She didn't want to. She didn't _want _to- but necessity demanded it. Their fate was rigid and unyielding and absolutely dreadful- but on top of all that, it was unavoidable. That's what she saw in Natsu's eyes.

"Yeah, I know…" Lucy could feel his body rumbling underneath her as he mumbled. Natsu was strong, she knew. But he looked downright weary- not an attractive look on her favorite dragon boy.

"Question, cave…" She could do this. She could do this. Gulp. "Does it have to be a specific kind of sex?" The girl was blushing harder than she thought possible, but a shining answer finally came:

_No._

Good, she thought, maybe they could get this over with quickly. But god how she didn't want to do it. All the meaning and value they had built up in their relationship would crumble. Things would change. And Lucy knew for a fact that neither of them were good with change.

When the girl turned back to Natsu, he was frowning.

"Lucy," He said, "Lucy, I've gotta be honest with you…" He bit his lip. "I'm not really sure how to do this… I've never…"

Oh.

Well, that's kind of what she was hoping for. She just didn't expect him to say it outright.

"I haven't either!" She blurted. Natsu blushed. This was no good. Maybe if one of them had some experience this adventure wouldn't be so painfully awkward. Ah, who was she kidding? This was Natsu- it'd be awkward even if they were both sexual deviants.

This wasn't how she wanted it. Not on a filthy cave floor. Not under these conditions. Where was the love?

But on the bright side, her hastily thought up plan was working (surprisingly) well. Natsu was a virgin, and from what Erza's dirty bodice-rippers and Cana's drunken advice had taught her, it was that virgin boys didn't last long.

Lucy swallowed, hard. The gravity of their situation was finally weighing down on her. Lucy fidgeted with the hem of her shirt. Natsu made a noise of annoyance and grabbed her wrists, making her chin up and look him in the eye.

"Lucy, this is weird, and it kills me that we're being forced to do this- but you're the smart one here so… lead me."

She wished she had heard wrong, but she knew otherwise- and it was impossible to stop the overflow of affection in her heart for the dumb boy. And, could it be, that it was sort of cute that he wanted her to take over? Whatever. Whatever. Lucy reminded herself that this needed to be over soon.

…

What a turn of events.

They were looking for a bear, then fell in a cave, and now they were being forced to do the deed?

It disgusted Natsu that he had mixed feelings about the experience. In his mind, sex with Lucy = yes. But never had he suspected it would be this way- with her just barely consenting because their lives were on the line. It left a sour taste in his mouth. But, he wanted her to do whatever she felt like. He didn't care what happened to his own body- he'd follow Lucy's every move if it meant that she'd be more comfortable.

"S-Sit here, that corner."

It was just that… he didn't know what to expect. Lucy didn't either, it seemed. She nervously muttered to herself, blushing like no tomorrow. Natsu could smell her sweat. Her efforts were cringe-worthy, but he wouldn't say anything. Hell, he couldn't even look at her.

"C-Can you… t-take off your belt…?" She mumbled shakily. Natsu nodded, unable to find any words for a moment.

"U-Uh… Yeah I… yes…" Fumbling for the buckle at his waist, Natsu internally cursed his entire life and the god damn cramped cave they were trapped in.

_Hurry up already, what're you, virgins?_ Speak of the devil.

"Shut the hell up you perverted cave- and let us out of here!"

_No way, losers. Get fucking._

"When we get outta here, we're gonna fill you with pudding!" Natsu growled, hurling a half-hearted fist at a wall.

But Lucy putting her hand on his crotch made him forget all about the cave.

"L-Lucy, wha-" he stuttered as her fingers wrapped around his clothed length, rubbing him deliciously.

"We just need to get this over with, right? The more you yell at the cave, the longer we'll be here." She told him, keeping her eyes tucked away from his view. Natsu bit his lip, trying not to make any noise that would give him away. But damn, she was just so close. Her breasts were directly in front of him, bouncing and shifting with every move she made. He looked to her face. How uncomfortable she seemed…

Lucy eventually got a semi-confident rhythm going on him and squeezed with more force than she knew. He let a low groan slip through his lips.

"Too much, Lu…" He panted, surprised at his sudden inability to catch his breath.

"Sorry!" She piped up, choosing then to scoot closer to the boy's hips. One hand was on his hip, and the other was fondling his rapidly hardening length. He winced, embarrassed to be pitching a tent in front of Lucy.

Natsu's breath hitched as the girl lifted the bottom of his shirt and dipped her hand into the v of his pelvis. His clothes were suddenly too restricting; he shuddered to feel her skin on his. Sweat beaded on his forehead, and his knees wobbled.

He was worried. Lucy obviously hated doing this- and he felt like shit for enjoying it. He wished the atmosphere was less bumbling. But her hands were just too sweet…

_No, idiot! _He told himself _You can't get caught in this- this is Lucy!_

"Lucy…" Why was it getting so hard to breathe?

"Sit back." She spoke, and his body moved accordingly. The ground was rough, but cool. Blessedly cool. Natsu never thought he'd ever be thankful for the cold. But, he supposed, his common sense always did give way to passion.

Lucy was between his legs, animatedly pumping his erection with her other hand on his heaving chest. She'd been at this for awhile, but Natsu could tell that she was running out of ideas. But it wasn't like he had any either.

His eyes found her then and locked on steadily. Natsu forgot how to breathe. Their eyes widened together, and Natsu noted the way her pupils dilated upon seeing him. His heart overflowed with such an intense feeling of affection that he swore he would surely burst if she so much as said his name. How could he become so utterly lost in those eyes? He was in far too deep.

The boy had looked at her in hopes of levitating the thick tension- but was now met with the overwhelming desire for Lucy and Lucy alone. Something carnal was churning in Natsu's being, newfound lust making his limbs feel heavy and weak, his only solace coming from Lucy. Lucy... Lucy…

…

The weirdest thoughts came running through Lucy's head. Like how the pebbles on the ground were digging into her knees, or how erotic the boy writhing in front of her mysteriously became.

Lucy had never seen such a look on his face before; his eyes shut tight and his mouth hanging open. She could feel his heart beating rapidly in his chest, feeling a bit of satisfaction that she could do this to him.

He started mumbling something Lucy couldn't hear. Scooting closer, Lucy continued her motions, feeling him hard against her palm. She could hear him now.

"Lucy… Lucy… Lucy…" He was muttering her name under his breath, all hushed, like he didn't want her to hear. Lucy stopped abruptly, causing Natsu to look up at her groggily. Her breath hitched at the sight of his eyes, completely glazed over with lust. The intensity in the room spike- And for a moment, she wished she could give it to him for real- that this wasn't a life or death situation and that she could make him feel good because she wanted to. Because they loved each other.

But that was a stupid thing to wish for.

Lucy hunched over the boy. One of her hands tugging on the waistband of his white pants, while the other decided to cup his cheek while she wasn't looking. She didn't actually realize it until she found herself running her thumb across his smooth cheek.

"Natsu… Can I…?" The girl asked, tugging on his pants again for effect. He went red again, but nodded. Lucy worked steadily, more confidently than before, to unzip his pants and wriggle them off. This was all so new, and Lucy was appalled she was handling it so well. To think she could unzip a man's pants like a pro without messing up.

Sitting up without warning, Natsu grabbed her hands, wheezing like he'd run ten miles. His mouth opened to speak, but then clicked shut, as if he couldn't say what was on his mind.

"N-Never mind" He breathed. Lucy had no idea what he wanted to say, but she ignored the outburst, and Natsu handed her his shirt. She gave him a questioning look.

"Kneel." Was his simple command.

Oh. He didn't want her kneeling on the ground. How…Considerate.

The pants were difficult. What with their limited space, it was a real fight to get Natsu's pants down- and in the end, Lucy left the pants bunched around his knees.

"Heh, I'm worse than that damn ice stripper." He said offhandedly. Lucy snorted at the comment, taking a moment for the both of them to giggle.

"Natsu- t-this is serious!"

Now that Natsu was mostly naked, Lucy had to steel herself for what was underneath those boxers. And from the looks of his tent, she was right to be wary.

Slipping her hand in his shorts (as she was procrastinating actually looking at it), Lucy gripped the hardened member. Natsu hissed at the contact, groaning lowly as Lucy blindly felt up his warm skin. Arriving at the tip, she absently smoothed quick circles over the slit, not fully knowing what she was doing.

"Shit!-" Natsu choked out. And while his was busy losing his mind (and virginity), Lucy hastily pulled his boxers down to his knees. Her eyes widened considerably. It wasn't record setting in length, but it had a slight bend to it, and the girth was especially formidable. She could barely wrap her hands around it.

"Damn…" She muttered appreciatively. There was something criminally wrong with seeing him like she did, and it ate at the back of her mind terribly.

"Eh?" Natsu sat up on his elbows to look at her.

"Nothing- it's just, it's big…" How embarrassing.

"Is that a… good thing?"

"Yes, Natsu." She deadpanned. Why did she have to get the most least educated boy in the world?

"Oh… Good." He let his head loll to the side a little with a small, contented smile on his face, and Lucy giggled. Him being an idiot wasn't always horrible.

Lucy built up a steady rhythm on him again, using both hands now, the force of her movements causing both of their bodies to rock with motion.

It was at that point that Lucy's suspicions were confirmed: nothing would be the same with them again. She was certain the image in front of her, of Natsu gasping and convulsing and letting out the most alluring sounds she'd ever heard, would be burned into her eyes and brain and dreams for who knows how long.

And as alluring as Natsu's body and overall appearance was, Lucy felt like trash seeing him in such a state. It was too personal. Too intimate. Why did nothing ever go _right_ for them?

When Lucy had reduced him to pants and gasps for air, she lowered herself closer to his throbbing appendage, still not quite believing that what she was about to do.

Wiping the sweat off her brow, Lucy lowered her cherry lips onto the boy. He cried out, not expecting yet another bold move from her, surely. She felt invigorated by how easily she could affect him. Taking all the advice from Cana (and a little from Levy) into account, Lucy wrapped her lips around the bulbous head and sucked. Natsu's hands were in her hair, yanking the blonde strands. Lucy wanted to say something in retaliation, but as her mouth was currently occupied, only annoyed vibrations could be heard. Natsu sighed and shuddered at the pleasant vibrations. Plus, she couldn't really be mad at him for reacting…

"Lu…" He moaned, jerking at her hair again and thrusting slightly into her mouth. She hated to admit it, but it felt _good _when he was rough with her in such an erotic setting.

_This isn't right… I don't like Natsu, so why does it feel right?_

Confliction slapped Lucy in the face and terror filled her body at the abrupt realization that they were both enjoying this. Natsu's arousal was evident, but Lucy hadn't even noticed the damp wetness saturating her panties. What was happening to her? Lucy wasn't sure what to feel anymore at that point.

Her saving grace was convincing herself that it'd be over soon.

Somewhere along the line, her tongue had gone into autopilot, mindlessly swirling about Natsu's velvety soft skin while her hand pumped what her mouth couldn't hold.

A weird fact from one of Erza's books floated to the surface of Lucy's mind, and she was curious to see what Natsu would do.

Making a fist, she pressed her knuckles against his taint, eliciting a fearsome growl from fire mage that she wasn't expecting in the slightest.

"Lucy…" He murmured, but then stopped.

"Was- Was that wrong?" She stammered, releasing him from her mouth with an audible pop, a string of saliva trailing from her lips.

"No, no" He shook his head. Lucy duly noted the way his bangs fell in front of his sweaty forehead. "You smell different… Why do you smell different?" He sniffed the air, his eyes narrowing on her skirt. She blushed wildly, pushing him back down and bringing her lips back to his dick, deep-throating him as much as she could without gagging.

"Lu-Lucy- I can't keep…" He interrupted himself with a moan, swiveling his hips to meet her movements. Lucy gulped, placing her hand on his tensed shoulder and pulling her mouth away from him.

"Don't fight it, Natsu. C'mon…" She told him, unintentionally breathing hot air on his sensitive erection. His chest rose, and he let out a shuttered breath.

Lucy knew she was caught up in it- in Natsu. As far as she was concerned, there was no perverted cave, just she, trying to make Natsu feel good. Without hesitation, the blonde returned her mouth to his throbbing length.

He squirmed, his hands clenching and unclenching on the stone floor without something to grab onto. His body seized, and with a tremendous grunt, Lucy found her mouth filled hot, thick _gunk_.

She choked, spitting out as much as she could and cursing herself for not remembering that part. But it couldn't be helped. Lucy let him recover for a moment as she updated her escape plans.

"Natsu," She coughed, tapping his knee. "Let's get out of here now…"

Said boy sprang upright from his deflated state with an expression of pure, dazed disbelief on his face.

"Natsu?" She called, waving her hand in front of his face. He snapped out of it, looking at her with saucer eyes.

"Lucy!" He yelled, grabbing her by the shoulders. "What the _hell_ was that?!"

"E-Excuse me?"

"I'm not sure what you did Lucy, but it felt _really _good." He started nodding for effect, nonchalantly putting his clothes back on as if it were the most reasonable thing to do. Lucy smacked her forehead in defeat.

"Once we get out of here I'm buying you a book or something on sexuality…"

"What for?" He asked, running a hand through his

messy, sweaty hair. Lucy's overwhelming flabbergastment of his words let her ignore how sexy he looked then, for the moment.

"Natsu, you've never, you know… Did it yourself- for fun?" She said, making unrelated hand motions as if they would help him to understand, which he did not. He cocked his head and gave her a look of confusion.

"You know! Masturbation!" Her cheeks colored woefully. "You've never done what we just did to yourself?" With anyone else, Lucy thought she might be prying too far- but Natsu was too thick for that.

"I can do that to myself?!" He exclaimed, his mouth falling open in awe. Of _course_ she got the only teenage boy on the continent that didn't know what masturbation was. Lucy might've thought it was cute if he wasn't so stupid- strike that, him being stupid is what made it cute.

"Cave! We did what you wanted- now let us go!" Lucy shouted. The walls shook once more, spelling out another string of words in yet another eerie voice.

_'__Fraid I can't do that, toots._

"Eh?"

_There are penalties for laziness. You thought you could take the easy way out, bitch?_

"Don't call her that!" Natsu growled. Lucy frowned. How could he still so eagerly defend her?

_Love is a series of give and give alike…_ The voice took on an unnervingly pleasant tone. _You wanna give oral? Then receive it as well._

Lucy's stomach dropped- and Natsu only made it worse.

"What's that supposed to mean?" He leaned forward eagerly; Lucy could still see the sweat beaded up on his forehead.

"It- It means…" She couldn't do this. They were going to die in a cave. "It means that we have to do that again- but with you giving it to me…"

Natsu's eyes bugged out almost comically while Lucy looked away in shyness.

"L-Lucy, I don't know how to do that!" His voice was panicked. Was he scared? "You gotta help me out!"

Jaw dropping, Lucy hugged herself defensively. There was a very real possibility that Natsu couldn't pull it off- that she couldn't climax and they would die because of it.

"Lu…" Natsu's soft voice broke through her inner thoughts. When had he grabbed her hands? "Don't cry- I can't stand it when you cry."

Tears plipped into her eyes unexpectedly. She felt ashamed- how could she be selfish enough to cry when their lives were on the line? Along with worrying Natsu, she was just wasting what precious time they had left before their supply of oxygen ran out.

Taking her hands away from Natsu, she wiped away her tears and offered the boy a small smile.

"I'll do my best!" He assured her, his warm breath fanning the skin of her face. A giddy grin came to her face upon hearing him. Natsu Dragneel was an amazing man- perhaps she could tell him later…

_Get to it, idiots!_

They scowled in unison, knowing the cave was right.

Blushing furiously, Natsu leaned back as Lucy spread her legs as far as she could, her knees hitting the walls adjacent to her before long. She saw Natsu's eyes grow big, and Lucy's stomach flipped at her compromising position. It was too erotic… Especially with Natsu staring like he did… Lucy pressed down her skirt on instinct. It was futile, she knew, because he was going to see her panties anyway. But modesty wasn't a crime.

The boy settled between her legs, a curious expression on his face- as if he was deep in thought.

"You _do _smell weird, Lucy…"

…

He didn't even try to restrain his gaze upon the girl in front him. It tore at him to see her so unwilling; but, admittedly, she was just too adorable to bear.

There was that smell again- sweet, like Lucy, but more… intoxicating.

"I-I don't smell weird!" She squeaked. He shook his head. The smell was coming from between her thighs- it dazed him, really.

"…Natsu…" She mumbled.

"Mm?" He lifted his chin to meet her eyes.

"You're gonna have to, uh, touch me-" She looked painfully embarrassed. "I mean, we don't have forever!"

"Y-Yeah, just…" Moving his hands before her, Natsu made an awkward noise of confusion. Lucy huffed, grabbing his hand to let him cup her warmth. Natsu could scarcely believe the scene that was unfolding in front of him as Lucy gasped, skimming Natsu's fingers along her cloth-covered folds. She made a small noise, biting her lip. Natsu forgot how to breathe.

She felt warm and soft on his calloused fingertips. And oddly moist- but he wasn't going to ask her about that.

With a shuddered breath, Lucy's hand fell limply away from his. Natsu panicked for a second, but kept up the rhythm Lucy had lead him to on his own. Experimentally, the boy gently applied more pressure to her cleft, eliciting high pitched squeals from her throat. Natsu didn't know Lucy was capable of making such noises.

"Lucy, what should I-"

"Let me." She spoke passively, and Natsu pulled back from her as she removed her skirt and panties all at once, roughly banging her knees on the rocks in her attempts. Natsu winced, wishing he could help her.

He was most definitely crossing a line. The moment he laid hands on her he was crossing a line- but now he knew for sure how awful this entire thing turned out to be.

"What should I do now?" He questioned.

"Lick. Use your tongue." She commanded. Natsu complied, tentatively running his tongue along her now-naked folds, trying to mimic what he did with his hands. Her breath hitched, and Natsu could plainly see her thighs quivering. He looked up at her tense face and clenched eyes, suddenly worried.

"You okay, Lucy?"

"Fine, fine." She nodded, panting slightly. "…Continue."

He licked again, thrusting his tongue at different angles and gauging them by Lucy's consequential groans. She clapped a hand over her mouth, and Natsu assumed he was doing alright- until he heard her sniffle.

Silent tears ran down her enflamed cheeks- her head tilted up so she couldn't see him. Natsu immediately sat up, panicked by her tears.

"Lucy, Lucy please don't cry, please, please!" He begged her. God, how he hated himself in that moment; he was completely useless to help her.

"No- no, just get it over with…" She mumbled, wiping away the tears with the back of her hand. "I just want it to be _over_…"

There was not a time in his entire life that Natsu felt more like a piece of shit than at that second. She didn't want this. It was sickening. The boy had never known this kind of despair in himself- because not only was he useless to help his partner, he was also the one causing her tears.

Of course she was crying. She had just unwillingly stripped and let herself go through such intimate motions with him. Natsu desperately wanted someone to blame- himself mostly. But Lucy wouldn't blame him for it, and he definitely wouldn't blame her. It was all that cave's fault- but seeing as how he couldn't burn the cave into oblivion, Natsu was left at a standstill.

So, begrudgingly, Natsu returned his face to her core, placing his hands on her shaking thighs in an effort to comfort her, never really sure if that did anything. Gradually, Natsu put his lips on her, sucking on the warm smoothness.

She cried out, rolling her hips towards his face. Lucy seemed to particularly like when he licked this one spot…

"Right there, Natsu- right there! No, not like an ice cream cone…"

Natsu looked up, catches Lucy's eyes as she stuck her tongue out, making some kind of movement Natsu wasn't sure he could recreate. His cheeks flushed with color, and he felt bad for being overwhelmed by how hot she looked.

Much to Natsu's surprise, Lucy's legs jerked, and she let out loud pants, like she couldn't catch her breath right.

"Lucy, are okay?" Natsu asked worriedly, his lips brushing her sensitive skin as he spoke. She nodded furiously, small whines replacing any words. He could feel her relaxing, settling back against the rock.

Natsu pressed his tongue to her again, marveling at the sweet taste and intense heat. It was like someone had bottled up and liquidized Lucy's scent, her very essence- and placed it gently between her parted thighs in order to invade his nostrils. Really, he'd never been happier for that advanced nose in all his life.

She tensed again, her juices running down her bare skin and into the dirt. Natsu frowned, not even the slightest bit sure if he was doing the right thing.

"Lucy, if we want me to stop I-"

Her hand shot past his face, manicured nails disappearing in her enflamed folds, making squelching sounds as she forcibly pumped her two middle-most fingers in and out. Natsu's jaw dropped at the sight of Lucy unabashedly fingering herself in front of him as he felt a familiar stirring in his pants.

_H-Hey, that's cheating…_

The cave broke Natsu out of his temporary trance, and he hastily grabbed Lucy's offending hand.

"N-No, Lucy! Stop that!" In panicked effort, he removed her hand with his own. Clenching tightly around his fingers, Lucy squeaked at the abrupt change.

"Na-Natsu…" She breathed, finally looking him in the eye, straight on.

"Let me finish this Lu, or else we'll never get outta here." He told her bluntly. She bit her lip, but nodded, seeing the passion flaring in his eyes. Natsu determinedly returned to his spot on the floor, grabbing her hips to keep her steady- why did she shake so much?

"Oh, Natsu, I- A-Ahhnn…!" She clung to his sweaty shoulders, her nails leaving crescent indents on his skin. Natsu grit his teeth, not sure how much more of this he could take.

Her body tensed, then convulsed as the girl let out a quiet, intensely breathy cry. Natsu thought she sounded beautiful. The girl however, wasted no time trying to catch her breath.

The pair exchanged a tired, worrisome look then. Natsu didn't know what to feel anymore, and couldn't quite feel anything except for the gravel digging into his palms.


End file.
